


Desiderata

by WellOfCourse



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Oscar doesn't understand the concept of half in half sibling, Shigure and Melchior may be mentioned later, Sibling Bonding, Teresa trying to be a sister and a mom at the same time, parental neglect
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellOfCourse/pseuds/WellOfCourse
Summary: « Ce n’est pas interdit si personne ne nous voit. »Teresa se demandait souvent si cette excuse en était une, ou si Oscar laissait transparaître à sa façon l’amertume d’être laissé pour compte ; s’il ne lui disait pas à voix basse, sans y toucher, qu’il faudrait que Monsieur et Madame veuillent bien les voir pour se préoccuper d’eux.Elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander.





	Desiderata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laphinnominat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laphinnominat/gifts), [Magikazam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikazam/gifts).



L’immense grille de fer, à cinq pas d’adulte, la toisait avec suffisance. Le domestique qui l’accompagnait l’avait ouvert d’un coup de clé et d’épaule, mais elle n’avait pu se résoudre à le suivre.  
Tête levée vers les cieux, elle était titanisée.

« T’as pas à t’inquiéter, lui lança-t-il pour la énième fois, d’un ton qu’il ne réservait sûrement pas à ses maîtres, personne va te chasser. Dépêche-toi, Madame veut te voir avant que Monsieur n'arrive. »

A la sixième sommation – la plus impatiente, Teresa s’était mise à courir, comme elle le faisait chez elle pour ne pas se faire attraper par le monstre qui vivait entre sa chambre et celle de sa mère. Une fois à l’abri des branches noueuses qui les couvraient de jeux de lumière, elle poussa un soupir aigu. Ses doigts martyrisaient la lanière en cuir de son sac, dans lequel elle avait entassé toutes les affaires qu’elle possédait.  
Elle ne s’était rendue compte du peu de choses qui étaient à elle que lorsqu’elle avait dû les empiler, et de la pauvreté de sa toilette quand le fiacre était venu la chercher. Elle avait eu honte de devoir y monter avec ses bottes usées et sa robe terne ; le cocher portait une livrée aux armes des Dragonia, un motif tout en arabesques que sa mère pouvait retracer de mémoire.

Sa mère qu’on avait enterrée le jour d’avant, sous un soleil de plomb. Teresa se sentit démunie au milieu de ces arbres géants et de ces insectes dont la musique ne lui était pas familière. Elle ravala courageusement ses larmes pour mettre ses pas dans ceux de son guide. Il marchait vite, sans se retourner – il ne l’avait fait qu’une fois, pour s’assurer qu’elle n’était pas restée plantée près de la grille.

Le manoir qui émergea de la verdure lui coupa le souffle et quasiment les jambes. Les arbres formaient comme un écrin que le soleil rendait lumineux, et les immenses fenêtres surplombaient un parc aux allées tortueuses bordées de fleurs. Un domestique profitait de la belle saison pour éplucher quelques légumes au bord d’une fontaine ouvragée.  
Les yeux de Teresa suivirent les marches du perron jusqu’à une silhouette qui s’y tenait ; celle-ci battit presque brutalement en retraite. Incapable de masquer son désarroi, elle mordit ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Allez, on se dépêche !

— Pourquoi est-ce que Madame veut me voir ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, comme surpris qu’elle possède une langue. La fillette détesta sa voix, que le silence avait rendu rauque. Elle n’avait pas osé parler jusque-là.

« Erh, je sais pas, lui avoua le domestique en passant la main à l’arrière de sa nuque, je pense qu’elle veut peut-être te parler de ta situation… particulière, disons. »

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement gêné par la discussion ; il n’avait pas envie de parler, et sa présence l’incommodait. Elle en ressentit une vive injustice, comme une morsure de vipère au cœur.

_Monsieur Dragonia a accepté de vous héberger chez lui, par égard pour votre sang et pour les dernières volontés de votre mère._

_Et si ma mère ne le lui avait pas demandé, m’aurait-il quand même prise ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en gravissant les dernières marches qui la séparaient de l’entrée, où on ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Une main lui meurtrit les omoplates en la poussant en avant.  
La porte claqua dans ce qui lui sembla être un bruit de fin du monde.

La même silhouette qu’elle n’avait qu’entraperçue leur barra le passage.

« Vous pouvez disposer, lança une voix particulièrement sèche, que l’écho ne rendit pas plus sympathique.

— Bien, Madame. »

Après un salut trop raide, le jeune homme s’esquiva, laissant la fillette seule avec cette montagne de femme.  
Sa robe avait la couleur d’un roc que l’on aurait paré de dentelles par une drôle de fantaisie. Elles exagéraient ses hanches et accentuaient la finesse de sa taille ; Teresa n’osa pas chercher son regard, s’arrêtant aux boucles brunes qui reposaient sur sa poitrine et auxquelles elle avait levé une main gantée.

Sa mère lui avait toujours conseillé de regarder les autres dans les yeux, mais elle ne put s’y résoudre. Il lui sembla se retrouver de nouveau face à la grille, incapable de faire un pas dans un sens ou dans l’autre.

Elle était immense, et ses vêtements à elle si sales.

« Vous lui ressemblez, sans aucun doute, fit finalement la silhouette, plus pour elle que pour la pauvrette qui tremblait comme une feuille à trois pas d’elle, il serait difficile de prétendre que vous n’êtes pas vraiment sa fille. »

Teresa crut qu’elle allait se fâcher, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais Madame se contenta de claquer des doigts, et deux domestiques apparurent de nulle part pour lui faire la courbette. La fillette sursauta, serrant plus fort le sac entre ses doigts.

« Occupez-vous d’elle, leur ordonna-t-elle sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention, qu’elle soit propre et bien habillée quand mon mari rentrera.

— Bien, Madame. »

Les deux jeunes femmes lui prirent chacune une épaule pour la traîner à travers d’autres couloirs. La voix retentit une dernière fois avant qu’une main ne referme la porte :

« Vous l’apporterez dans le salon lorsque ce sera chose faite. »

Le bruit des gonds donna de nouveau à Teresa l’envie de fondre en larmes.

 

  **...**

 

Avec une délicatesse mécanique, les servantes lui avaient enlevé robe, chaussures et effets personnels. Il avait fallu que Teresa les supplie pour qu’elles ne lui arrachent pas son sac et le relèguent au fond d’une armoire ; il y avait encore dedans des souvenirs de sa mère, et elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour dormir sans le châle qu’elle avait eu l’habitude de lui nouer autour des cheveux quand l’hiver revenait.  
Il n’y avait ni douceur ni affection dans les gestes que les domestiques posèrent, aucun compliment quand elles la poussèrent devant l’immense psyché tapissant le mur. Teresa tira sur ses boucles nattées, fit la moue à son reflet. Le tissu de la robe glissait sous ses doigts ; mais ce n’était pas sa mère qui l’avait cousue.

Cette simple constatation la ramena au bord des larmes.

« Par ici, mademoiselle. »

Elle aurait aimé leur dire de l’appeler « simplement Teresa », mais sa gorge trop serrée l’empêcha de parler. La fillette dut se contenter de hocher la tête et mettre un pied devant l’autre pour ne pas se faire distancer. Les couloirs étaient percés de fenêtres hautes et claires, et la lumière du soleil donnait aux tapisseries et aux tableaux un éclat dont elle aurait pu s’émerveiller si ses yeux n’avaient pas été fixement posés sur le tapis. Teresa aurait aimé être une princesse, posséder beaucoup de robes, vivre dans un grand manoir. Avoir dans les cheveux des rubans doux, comme de l’eau entre ses doigts.  
Elle regrettait ses rêveries maintenant que sa mère n’était plus là. Leur petite maison acculée au fond d’une ruelle étroite lui manquait.

Les choses allaient trop vite et elle ne savait plus sur quoi se concentrer. Sur les pas des domestiques devant elle, sur les poignées qui défilaient à sa droite, sur les souvenirs qui s’accrochaient à chacun de ses soupirs ? Tiraillée, Teresa rendit les armes au moment même où l’on ouvrit une imposante porte de bois. Elle hésita comme devant la grille, et une main l’y poussa sans lui demander son avis, comme devant la porte d’entrée.

Elle piétina la moquette carmin avec horreur – elle s’attendait à se faire disputer pour y avoir posé les pieds, même propres.

« Mademoiselle Teresa. »

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle baissa le menton.

« Relevez donc la tête. »

La voix dure était celle de Madame, élégamment assise dans un fauteuil tout en fils d’or et en arabesques brunes. Un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans se tenait près d’elle, un livre épais sur les genoux. Il leva des yeux verts désintéressés dans sa direction, et la délaissa bien vite pour les courbes manuscrites qu’il devait avoir du mal à déchiffrer.  
Teresa déglutit. _Je ne sais même pas lire._

« Ne savez-vous pas qu’il est impoli de ne pas regarder quelqu’un lorsqu’il vous parle ?

— Si, Madame. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Asseyez-vous. Mon mari ne devrait plus tarder. »

 _Mon père ?_ Teresa n’osa pas formuler sa question à voix haute. Sa présence irritait Madame, à moins qu’elle ne soit jamais heureuse. Avisant un petit fauteuil à l’écart, la fillette s’y glissa sans un bruit et fit de son mieux pour se faire oublier. La chose ne fut guère difficile ; personne ne regarda plus dans sa direction une fois le silence revenu.

Celui-ci était pesant et déplaisait à Teresa, dont la maison, quoique quasi-vide, avait toujours résonné des éclats de voix d’une mère énergique et pressée de tout finir. Parfois, elle se parlait à elle-même, ce que sa fille lui faisait remarquer en riant. Elle lui pinçait alors la joue en la traitant gentiment d’insolente. Machinalement, Teresa passa une main sur son visage.  
Sans les exclamations sonores qui percèrent soudain sa bulle de nostalgie, elle se serait mise à pleurer.

« Restez sage, pour une fois ! »

La sommation se perdit dans l’oreille sourde d’un autre petit garçon d’à peine un an. Posé sur les genoux d’une servante mieux habillée que celles qui l’avaient accompagnée jusque-là, il attrapa une de ses manches en dentelles et tira dessus. La pauvre le fit lâcher avec une protestation sourde.

« Vous vous teniez tranquille, pourquoi vous agitez-vous maintenant ? » protesta-t-elle à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger Madame qui fronçait déjà les sourcils. Teresa se demanda à quoi pouvaient bien servir ses menaces : le petit ne comprenait pas. Comme pour lui donner raison, il empoigna de nouveau la dentelle, cette fois-ci assez fort pour la faire crier.

L’aîné grogna en mettant le livre devant son visage. Madame fit claquer ses ongles sur l’accoudoir avant d’asséner :

« Oscar, tais-toi. »

Le grondement dans sa voix eut l’effet escompté, et l’enfant se tassa dans les bras de sa nourrice. Le calme dura un nouveau quart d’heure avant que les gonds ne pivotent sur une haute silhouette :

« Monsieur est arrivé. » annonça la voix d’un domestique qu'elle ne vit pas. Tout le monde se redressa et Teresa les imita, presque paniquée. La curiosité l’emporta malgré tout sur la peur et elle fixa aussi longtemps que possible le visage du maître des lieux.

Il était grand, lumineux dans ses traits et ses vêtements. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts étaient un miroir des siens, et Teresa comprit ce que Madame avait voulu dire dans le hall, et sa mère lorsqu’elle la berçait. Elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

Il baissa la tête vers elle et elle se détourna – par respect ou par crainte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait l’impression qu’il pouvait sortir d’un instant à l’autre de sa poitrine. Elle prit une courte respiration, se concentra sur le noir derrière ses paupières.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est réuni ici, ne perdons pas plus de temps. (il fit signe à sa femme de le rejoindre, ce qu’elle fit sans attendre) Teresa, n’est-ce pas ? »

La fillette sursauta, mais daigna lever les yeux ; elle avait bien trop peur que Madame la reprenne encore, et était désireuse de montrer qu’elle apprenait à la fois vite ses leçons et que sa mère l’avait correctement élevée.  
Monsieur posa son regard ailleurs que sur son visage. Teresa n’aurait pas su dire s’il était gêné ou s’il était triste, ou en colère. Son visage impassible trahissait quelque chose que, du haut de ses sept ans, elle ne comprit pas.

« Je suis Victor, Seigneur Dragonia. Ma femme, Morgane. (elle hocha à peine la tête) Mes fils, Leonard et Oscar. (le premier lui renvoya le même regard désintéressé qu’à son arrivée, et le second s’exclama quelque chose d’inintelligible) Tu vas devoir vivre ici à partir d’aujourd’hui. »

Teresa acquiesça et attendit la suite, les doigts emmêlés sur le devant de sa robe bleue. Elle se sentit plus muette que jamais, sa gorge la faisait souffrir.

« Ta mère voulait qu’en cas… d’accident (il souffla ce mot plus qu’il ne le prononça), nous nous occupions de toi. Nous serons fidèles à notre promesse. Tu vivras ici comme l’un des nôtres –

— A quelques exceptions près, interrompit Madame d’un geste de la main, il ne faut pas oublier que nous posons là un geste _charitable_ que nous aurions pu refuser. _Vous_ héberger ne nous arrange pas. Vous devriez être reconnaissante de notre générosité.

— Je le suis », murmura-t-elle, et même si c’était là la stricte vérité, se le faire rappeler aussi sèchement lui arracha quasiment les mots de la bouche.

Monsieur toussota et reprit la parole :

« Nous _vous_ préparerons une chambre. Ainsi que des vêtements, et tout le nécessaire. Quant au reste…

— Puisque nous vous hébergeons sans rien attendre en retour, j’espère que vous saurez vous rendre utile. Il y a tant à faire. »

Teresa hocha la tête pour la énième fois, même si ce que Madame lui demandait exactement lui échappait. Rendre service ? Elle pouvait le faire ; ranger, balayer, dépoussiérer, sa mère lui avait tout appris. S’il suffisait de passer un coup de plumeau pour se faire accepter…

Elle aurait aimé bouger les jambes, mais tout son corps lui semblait être fait de pierre. _Tu penses vraiment que cela suffira ? Qu’ils te considéreront comme leur fille si tu leur fait plaisir ?_

« Il y a également autre chose. »

Tout cela, Teresa ne le considérait pas encore comme une humiliation.

 

**...**

 

L’euphorie ne vint pas. Le bonheur, la joie, l’affection, elle avait tout laissé dans le cercueil de sa mère ; elle avait été naïve de penser, pour se rassurer, que ces gens feraient tout leur possible pour la faire se sentir chez elle. Qu’ils la consoleraient, la cajoleraient, l’appelleraient par son prénom, lui prodigueraient les gentillesses dont sa mère ne pouvait plus la couvrir.  
La lanière usée entre les mains, Teresa s’appuya contre la porte, qui se ferma avec un « clic » sonore. La pièce était plus spacieuse que son ancienne chambre, et terriblement vide. Elle promena un regard morne sur le parquet, l’armoire, la table de chevet et le lit sur lequel une des domestiques avait posé les draps. Personne ne lui avait demandé si elle savait faire un lit sans aide. La cuisinière avait été la seule à lui adresser des condoléances, entre deux tartelettes auxquelles elle n’avait pas touché. Son estomac se nouait et se dénouait trop souvent pour qu’elle puisse avoir faim. Son cœur s’était retourné si vite qu’elle avait mal à la poitrine depuis des heures. Doucement, elle posa une chandelle sur la petite table près du lit, et s’y allongea sans penser à tendre les draps.

Elle aurait aimé qu’on lui chante une berceuse, qu’on lui dise simplement que tout irait bien. Elle se sentait égoïste d’avoir si mal alors que Monsieur et Madame l’avaient accueillie chez eux et lui avaient offert un toit – sans eux, elle n’en aurait peut-être pas eu autant cette nuit. Mais il n’y avait pas de chaleur sous ce toit, et Madame lui avait dit de garder le nom de sa mère, le lui avait jeté au visage comme une insulte. Teresa avait ressenti de la haine car elle lui avait fait avoir honte de sa mère qu’elle aimait tant.

_Pauvre Maria. Vous savez, elle travaillait ici, avant que Monsieur ne se marie._

Teresa plongea la main dans le sac usé, et en ressortit le châle doré, dont elle se couvrit le visage. Pour la première fois depuis qu’on lui avait attrapé le bras à la fin des funérailles, elle se mit à pleurer.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon cœur oscille entre trois et quatre chapitres, mais je préfère me laisser de la marge. Juste au cas où.  
> Ne vous en faites pas, dans le prochain chapitre, il n'y aura que des rires. Ou presque.


End file.
